In Time My Love Unfurls
by kanika-uchiha
Summary: Used to be WHat more Could I Wish For? Gaa/hina. After escorting Temari, the two get to know each other. SHe understands him for who he is, not was. He believes her to be the strongest kunnoichi he has ever met. but there are complications... R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Message body**

"You are to escort Temari back to Suna" Lady Hokage ordered.

"Hai I understand" I nodded and smiled at the Sand ninja. Kiba nodded too while Shino just stood there.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Hinata-chan" Temari grimaced at me but there's been a lot of reports of rogue ninjas."

"We understand Temari-San" Shino reassured her.

"Thanks, let's go and get this over with so I don't take up too much of your time"

We leaped from tree to tree the way ninjas do and we were making good distance when I saw Kiba sniff the air suspiciously. I activated my Byakugan immediately and gasped.

"There are 21 ninjas half a mile behind us" I shouted. I looked back and was wary as they were quickly catching up.

"I shall stay behind and hold them off" Shino faced me and said "I will handle them"

"Shino..." I hesitated and looked over at Kiba who grinned at me as he rode his white dog Akamaru.

"I got his back Hina-chan, doesn't worry so much, just go on with Temari and we'll catch up in no time" he nodded to Shino who nodded back.

"Arigato, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun" Temari said gratefully. " I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble"

"no problem, it's our job!" Kiba shouted as he turned back.

"Seriously Hinata, don't worry so much, we'll be fine" Shino gave her one of his rare smiles before he followed his other teammate.

"They are strong ninjas, theyll catch up soon Hinata -chan"

"hai" I agreed but I was still worried. I always worried. My best friends were in danger and I was not with them. We sped up slightly and when I looked around, I didn't see anyone following us. I saw my friends fighting but I forced myself to look away. They can take care of themselves, Hinata. I yelled at myself in my mind.

"How do they even know I have the scrolls?" Temari asked aloud.

"Yeah, I wondered that too" I nodded and pushed a strand of indigo hair off my face. Temari was delivering a pair of scrolls that contained instructions on how to create forbidden jutsus. Lady Hokage didn't think it was safe enough in Konoha so she sent them to Suna.

"Byakugan!" I activated my bloodline limit and looked around. My eyes narrowed as they spotted several ninjas of the Mist to the right of me.

"We are almost at the border of Suna Temari-chan" I told her and she nodded. "there are some more ninjas coming on the right. I wasn't sure if they were coming for us before but I'm sure now. But other than them, and the ones behind us being dealt by Shino and Kiba there are no other foreign ninjas. I will meet these Mist ninjas head on while you deliver the scrolls"

"I'll go as fast as I can and if you don't show up soon after, I'll send out Sunas best ninjas to come aid you" I smiled at her before jumping away.

"p-please turn a-away now, o-or I -I will be forced to -hu-hurt you" I said as I filled with panic. I don't know why, even though I've been doing this my whole life, right before every battle I get a small panic attack. Maybe it is because I do not like to see others suffer at my hand?

"We have no desire to leave without the scrolls" a ninja dressed all in dark navy sneered at me pulling out a shurikan. I sighed and the breath calmed me.

"G-gomen" I said as I turned on my byakugan. I darted in quickly and without him even realizing it, I shut down his chakra system. Permanently. When he fell to the ground the other 11 lunged at me. They were really pissed and I almost fainted. I moved my arms and feet quickly trying to end this as soon as possible. I blocked all major chakra points. Some of the ninjas would never regain use of their arms. I kept going but I felt quite drained by then. Some of them were quite skilled and took a while longer to take down then others. I had many scratches all over my body and a few bruises here and there.

"Just you and me girly" the last Mist ninja crowed as his eyes widened in amusement and surprise. "I personally did not think you would last this long. But I guess that is my fault for underestimating a Hyuuga"

"it most certainly is" I spat. I hated it when people underestimated me. After being looked down at for most of your life it gets quite annoying. I was much stronger now. I even beat Neji-nee-san in a spar now and then. You'd think once you've proved yourself over and over again people would learn I'm not who I used to be. He made a hand sign and immediately a lightning bolt came at me with frightening speed. I dodged, throwing a kunai on the way that the rogue ninja dodged. I tried to get closer but this one must have been the leader of them. He was much more precise and careful with his attacks. I couldn't get close enough. His lightning technique confused me. Shouldn't he be using water techniques? I used up most of shurikans and kunais. I had stupidly left my senbon at home. I hope you made it home Temari, I thought but I guess I shouldn't have because right then one of his attacks hit me. Straight in the chest and the pain was excruciating. I couldn't help it. I screamed. He chuckled as I collapsed. I tried getting up and healing myself but he came and kicked me hard in the stomach. Crap. I gasped, winded then the ninja did another lightning jutsu at me, this one more powerful than the first. It hurt so bad. I can't even describe it. At least I will have died fighting I mused to myself. My body twisted and trembled as the harsh attack filled my body and I shrieked again. This man. I opened my eyes to see his crazed brown ones looking back deliriously. His gray hair was greasy and long. He was just playing with me. He was trying to make me suffer. It was like all thoughts of the scroll had left his mind. His only focus was to cause me as much pain as he could before I died. Another shock hit me and this time I kept my scream in. It was pure agony. The worse part was that the shocks seem to have messed up my chakra so that I was paralyzed. I hated being so vulnerable. But I hushed myself. Breathing was getting harder. I gasped desperately as another of his kicks cracked a rib.

"My clan will kill you for this" I managed to wheeze out. Then I closed my eyes. But my blacking out was disrupted with a scream.

"stop! Stop it! I'll leave! Anything! Just let me go!" I heard vaguely as my hearing grew dim. Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream filled with pain and terror.

Air. Air was being forced into my mouth. My head grew a bit clearer. Something firm was being pressed against my lips and shoving air down my throat. I willed myself to suck it in. But every time I tried to it hurt my chest so much.

"Keep it up Gaara, I'll go find a medic to fix her ribs.

So there I was. That was Temari's voice. Kami. Gaara-sama was doing mouth to mouth to me! I felt my face turn hot and the air came more quickly that I started to choke. I still couldn't breath on my own though. Then as if he could read my mind, the air came more slowly and gently than before. It was comforting. I was still in a haze in my mind but conscious enough to be aware of what was going on. I could feel my face reheating. Kazakage and I were basically kissing! Ohmygosh. But then my body flinched in protest. Too much excitement I guess...

" excuse me Kazekage-sama I will patch up her ribs, please continue with the CPR" I heard a motherly voice say and I relaxed, As the sharp pain in my chest was reduced to a dull throbbing.

I gathered up the courage to suck in the air. Screw the pain. As the next breath came I sucked in deeply. It felt so nice. From the outside, I heard a cry of surprise that sounded like Gaara-sama. Oh it felt so nice, I promise ill never take air for granted ever again. To be in throbbing painful darkness is not pleasant at all. Slowly my mind cleared as I took in ragged breaths. It was still hard though and I guess it was obvious cause someone started helping me again. I concentrated deeply on easing my lungs. Inhale, Exhale. My eyes twitched and then opened completely. I gave a gasp of shock to find a pair of Sea green eyes staring back. His eyes widened in surprise too and fell back.

"Ga-Gaara-sama!" I cried out in horror. I completely forgot he was the one doing mouth to mouth to me. "g-g-gomen n-nasai!" I blurted as loud as I dared. My chest still hurt. I bet he was disgusted by what he had to do.

"She is awake now" he turned to the nurse at my left. And she smiled gently at me. "you'll be fine honey, just lay down for a couple of seconds, while I go get your friends, they are very worried about you"

"Arigato" I called softly to her retreating back.

"How are you feeling?" a low voice asked.

"Gomen!" I blurted again, unable to meet his questioning eyes. "I'm so sorry for making you go through that"

"you risked your life for my sisters, it was a pleasure to repay the debt" he said. I blushed. It felt so nice to hear such a praise from the Kazekage. I didn't get much of those.

"It was my duty" I whispered. His gaze was piercing and I felt my face turning a deep red. His eyes were so intense. Ringed with black and such a pretty uncommon green.

"Arigato Hinata" he said suddenly and I almost burst from the embarrassment and happiness I felt when I heard him say those words. He thanked me!

"Hina-chan!" I heard Kiba call me name and I turned my head against the warm sandy ground. "We were so worried"

"Gomen Kiba-kun" I mumbled miserably. I almost failed everyone again. Why was I so weak?

"You were great Hinata" Shino crouched by me and I smiled. Shino was so kind.

"Rest here in the Sand Village" Gaara stood up. "it is the least we can do for bringing Temari here safely" Shino nodded in assent and Kiba called to Akamaru. I gave a gasp of surprise as I felt myself bein lifted in the air comfortably.

"I did not hurt you did I?" sea green eyes stared into my lavender ones. I could feel my face heating up again as I shook my head. When he walked, he held me surely so I was not jostled. Why did I feel so comfortable in his arms? Like as if I belonged?

-/-

"The scrolls made it back safely right?" I asked nervously from the soft white mattress.

"Thanks to you Hina-chan" Kiba grinned and Akamaru gave a little yap in support.

"The mission was successful" Shino informed me and I sighed in relief.

"Well that's good" I smiled "when can I leave the hospital?"

" Soon" Shino said.

"Those lightning jutsus kind of jumbled up your nervous system an they're almost done sorting it out." Kiba explained.

"I should have beaten him" I clenched fists.

"Dont beat yourself up, he was strong" Kiba protested.

"I thought I got stronger too" I wailed as frustration filled me up.

"You have, Gaara just beat him easily because he's Gaara you know?" Shino reassured quickly.

"I'll try harder" I promised and they both have me reassuring smiles.

"We know Hinata, that why we like you so much" Shino said quietly. And I felt this huge surge of affection for my solemn teammate.

"You never give up Hina-chan, you always do your best even though youre already perfect, what more could we ask for?" Kiba patted my shoulder with his signature grin and I blushed.

"Arigato" I whispered. I could count on them. They liked me for me. Shino, Kiba, were my true friends. What more could I ask for?

-

"Temari, was the scroll put away?" I asked. It would be a shame if the scroll was not protected properly and was stolen right after all the hard work was put into bringing it here.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun" she glanced at me before taking a sip of iced green tea. "It's nice and cozy in the safe"

"good, is Kankerou back yet?" he should have been back a couple days ago from a mission to the Mist

"Yup just got back, one of his puppets broke so he had to take time to repair it" Temari rolled her eyes at me. "You worry too much about things that should be worried about. "

"I'm Kazekage" I reminded her by shaking a piece of paper at her. "It's my job"

"Whatever, you should still find time to relax and have fun... Maybe meet a girl once in a while" she raised an eyebrow at me. And I I raised my nonexistent ones right back at her.

"I don't need a woman in my life" I snapped and she giggled to my annoyance. She had been bringing this subject up for the past few weeks. "If I want one, you'll be the first to know". That would never happen, I was perfectly content with my life the way it was.

"You'd be a good husband" she smiled at me and poured another cup of tea before walkin up to me at my desk. "Drink up, it's hot, good for the nerves"

"Arigato" I took the cup and it's scent alone helped me relax as I took a small sip. "why don't_ you_ settle down"

"Nara's not that type of man, at least I don't think he is, he's never brought up marriage and I'm okay with that" she tussled my red hair and smirked. "But if you love a girl, definitely propose, it's what she would want"

"It won't be necessary" I turned back to my paper work. Then the pale girl popped into my mind. "How is that Konoichi? She wasn't too hurt was she? Her teammates seemed fine"

"The lightening messed her up bad, but she'll be fine in a couple of days." that was a relief, she almost died.

"Give the leaf ninja the most comfortable rooms in the house, they deserve it" I stated as I signed my name on the bottom of a scroll.

"Hai!" she winked at me then left the room. My sister was so weird but she welcomed me with open arms forgiving me as soon as the battle with Naruto was over and I had apologized.  
>A kind heart she had.<p>

"Kazekage sama," a servant bowed low as he carried in more documents for me to look over. Sometimes, I wonder why I even took this job. But then I see the smiles on the childrens faces on my morning walks. And the paperwork is worth it.

" Gaara-sama" The Leaf ninja with the dark glasses gave a short bow to me and I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Arigato for the room, it is very good, and for taking care of our friend Hinata"

"it's fine, it's all deserved," I looked at him for a second them went back to reading documents. He bowed again and left silently.

Sighing, I went back to my paper work.

Like it? Want me to write more? Tell me what you think! Sorry it's not very smooth and kind of choppy but it is my first fan fic so just bear with me please!

And sorry for having Gaara's part so short but I couldn't seem to think of anything more to write about so let's end it there for today


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I actually didn't expect any so it was a nice surprise. So thank you guys so so much. I'll try to make it easier to read, and make sure you know when it is a new point of view. So, sorry about that.

HInata's point of View!

"May I have some water?" I muttered. As soon as I woke up, my throat burned with dryness and it was hard to swallow. I need some water fast. Immediately, a hand was raising my head and a straw was placed inside my mouth.

"Slow down, or you will choke" a voice murmured as I gulped down the icy cold water deeply. Soon as I heard that though, the water went down the wrong way and I ended up coughing. I coughed loudly, trying to get the sharp feeling out of my throat. As I was doing this, someone pounded my back gently and I'm not sure it helped but it was a nice gesture. To my relief, the coughing went away in a few seconds and my head was laid back down on the pillow.

"Are you alright now?" a husky voice asked. A familiar voice.

"Yes, thank you" I opened my eyes a little bit and shut them tight up again feeling embarrassed. Those pale sea green eyes seemed to look inside my soul. They were so… wise? I couldn't find a word for it. It was like he's been through so much, seen so much.

"Are you sure you are okay? Your face is very red. Should I call the nurse?" the voice was a bit flustered now but only a little bit. It was mostly emotionless. Very smooth.

"N-No!" I stammered out. Didn't he know I was blushing? Blushing isn't life threatening at all. "Thank you for the water" I added politely, hiding my red face under the white sheets.

"It was nothing" He looked down at me with an unreadable expression and I felt my face heating up again…

"Is there something wrong Kazekage- sama?" he was making my chest feel like it was being squeezed. I'm not sure why, but I wanted him to stop looking at me. Like definitely stop. I almost stuttered again, and I haven't stuttered in years.

"No" Gaara answered but he continued to look down at me. The silence was unbearable and I wanted to kill myself right then and there. That feeling hasn't happened in years either.

"Then is there something you would like to say?" I squeaked. I kept my gaze on the ceiling, avoiding his mesmerizing eyes. Not very brave of me, but for some reason I felt so nervous and shy. I've always been nervous and shy but this was _way_ more than I usually felt.

"I just wondered how you were doing" Out of the corner of my left eye, I saw him turn slightly away. Why did it feel so nice to hear him say that? It actually seemed like he cared.

"I'm told, I will be out tomorrow" I glanced at him and I saw him nod. Of course he knew. All he had to do was just ask the nurses.

"Thank you again for bringing Temari back safely" He said in his monotone voice.

"It was my duty, Kazekage-sama" I murmured, my heart felt like it would explode. He thanked me _again! _I bet I could fly from how happy I was feeling.

"I… Never really got your name.." He said awkwardly, looking at his large hands.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuga" I managed to say. Why was he here talking to me? Doesn't he have really important things to do?

"I am Sabbaku no Gaara" there was a moment of silence then. Too awkward for me, I almost passed out. Remember Hinata! I reminded myself, you aren't that kind of person anymore. Even though every part of me was screaming at me not to do it, I smiled at him. I can't believe I did it. What would he think? Why did I just smile at him all of a sudden? He must think I'm a crazy girl that smiles randomly at people. Though I guess I am, cause I smile a lot apparently, according to Kiba. I almost screamed. I didn't know what to say…

…... Gaara's POV…..(:

I felt so warm. So calm. I felt at peace. I didn't even know why I was here. Why I sat at her side for an hour, watching her sleep I don't know. I was just walking around and something just pulled me into the room. Who knew a smile, could make me feel so _warm_? My heart….was so warm. I never felt so warm. So at peace. I could feel her looking at me. I was used to people looking at me. But it never felt like this. Her gaze felt curious, innocent. Her eyes were so pure. So kind. Not at all mocking, or hateful. Or worse. Fearful.

"Aren't you scared of me?" I had to ask. I mean, it didn't make sense. Most people still were. They didn't hate me anymore but I couldn't make them forget how I was back then. I accepted that. But this kunnoichi had seen me at the chuunin exams. She had seen me hurt her friends. She had seen me kill.

"Afraid? How can I be afraid? You obviously aren't the person from before, so why hold grudges?" She looked surprised at my question, her pearly eyes were open wide and she spoke hesitantly but confidently. She wasn't the timid little girl from before as well. She changed too.

"How can you tell?" I really had to know. The guilt still hadn't gone. I still had trouble sleeping with the awful remorse I felt.

"Well, first of all, you don't have any more of that suffocating murderous intent. And anyone can see that you care about your people. It's in the way you walk, the way you talk. When someone has good intentions and good feelings, it shows. It shows in _everything_ that person does." She met my gaze for the first time and I got the same warm feeling again, just even warmer if that was possible. They were so… compassionate. "And I can see it in your eyes, mostly they look empty but if I look deep enough, I can see how much you care…how much you love your village" Her face exploded pink and something inside me melted. She understood. She understood _me._ Everything she said was true and I hadn't even told her a single thing about myself. She knew me by just _looking._

"You should rest now" I touched a strand of hair with a finger before I stood up, "Arigato Hinata" it took all my will power to leave her. I wanted to hear her say those words again. The words that touched something in me. Her honesty made me happy. She'd never know how much those words meant to me. But now I had to go do the paper work I should have done instead of talking to her.

"Gaara!" My older brother slammed my back playfully and I shoved him aside. He was so childish sometimes. "You okay? Your face is like, glowing."

"Of course I'm okay, nothing went wrong with your mission did it?" I glanced at him warily but he just grinned.

"What happened little bro? You look…flushed?" Kankuro howled. " Pink! Your face is pink!"

"No it isn't" I rolled my eyes at him. There was no way I was pink. Would I look like Hinata? She was really pink. Maybe even red.

"You just got back and you're already loud" Temari stalked in with her fan resting on her shoulder.

"We need to celebrate! Gaara just blushed for the first time" Kankuro grinned at me affectionately as I seethed. Temari would take this way too seriously.

"Holy crap! Kami! He did? And I didn't get to see?" She whacked her face comically and I pushed through the two back to my office. "OH MY baby brother is finally growing up" I felt arms go around me and squeeze me tight. What the hell. She never really hugged me before. Does this really mean that much to her?

"I bet it was that maid that gives him tea" My brother said thoughtfully. " She's pretty cute and she's always looking at him" what he didn't know was that she was terrified of me and whenever she sees me, she always keeps me in her view.

"No, Gaara probably has higher standards." Temari said, she let go of me and touched her hair, " It was probably someone prettier, and not a maid, they're all pretty dim."

"Yeah Gaara seems like he'd go for the quiet brainy types.." Kankuro agreed. The two followed him into the office trying to think of quiet brainy people.

"I don't like a girl" I sighed exasperatedly. And they gasped looking at me in shock.

"So… you like a guy?" Kankuro asked, his eyes bugging out wide.

"That's perfectly fine, we just weren't really expecting that but, there are a lot of attractive guys out there. Especially quiet brainy ones" Temari patted my back supportively. "Does he know your feelings?"

"I'm not even going to answer that" I was shocked. I admit it. I was not expecting them to draw up such outrageous conclusions.

"Of course he doesn't know Temari" Kankuro scoffed. "We are talking about Gaara here; he doesn't really talk about his feelings much"

"That's true." She giggled uncharacteristically. It was really strange.

"Leave, I have work to do" I shot them a venomous look but they just laughed it off as they walked out discussing which men were exactly my type.

Oh well, I didn't really like anyone so who cared what those two thought.

…Hinata's POV…...

"Do you want to eat or something?" Shino asked in the way he does. But I loved him. He was closer to me than my sister Hanabi. So was Kiba. I couldn't live without either of them.

" No I'm not really hungry" I said. "So when can I get out of here? It 's kind of lonely without you guys, I know they said tomorrow but is there any way I can get out sooner?"

"It's only a day Hina-chan, and besides, you should stay here until you get better" Kiba grinned and patted my hair.

" I hate just laying here" I pouted. It really was dreary. Besides that conversation with Gaara, I hadn't done anything all day.

"Who said you had to lay there? You are a medical nin aren't you?" Kiba teased. " I'm sure no one would care if you got up to stretch your legs a bit or took a little walk now and then"

"I can't believe I never thought of that. But what if someone comes looking for me? They will just find this empty bed and the nurses will panic" I protested.

That day was spent talking with my best friends and having fun but I never forgot that conversation with Gaara-sama.

Sorry bout the abrupt ending but my dad says I have to get off the computer now and I have a project due for school. Ohmygosh besides the homework, freshman year is amazing so far. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review (:


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Its really appreciated so im uploading this chapter way earlier than planned! Since I know that people are actually reading my story, I don't want to keep people waiting so here you go! Please leave a review, it inspires me and you can suggest things for me too or send me a message. What ever works for you! So thank you for reading…

Disclaimer! I do Not own Anything thahas to do with NAruto

Hinata's POV,

"We'll leave in a couple days, that all right with you Hina-chan?" Kiba asked me, throwing a questioning glance my way.

"We could stay longer…" Shino said quickly, asa we took a stroll around the village. It was actually quite nice. The sand village had it's own mysterious beauty to it.

"Sure! I could leave right now if you wanted too" I smiled at him. They were always looking out for me, like a mother…. Or more like protective older brothers.

"We'll leave in two days, so just relax for a while" Shino said. Just then a young woman screamed.

"Kiko!" She shrieked. The woman was probably early in her twenties and she was reaching out desperately at a cruel looking man. A young boy was struggling in his tight grasp.

"Where's my money?" The tall, bulky man snarled as he shook the little boy, who gave a cry of pain. "You had your chance. I said I would take him, didn't I?"

"You can have me! Leave him alone" She had light red hair and tears slid out of pained brown eyes. Her emotions pierced me. I could feel her sadness, her fear that the boy would be gone forever. I reached out to take Shino's sleeve but he was already gone.

"I suggest you leave both of them be." My friend said coldly walking straight up to them. The man eyed him critically and laughed.

"Who are you, to give me orders?" He spat. "This is none of your business, you have no right to butt in"

"I fight for the people, This woman and this boy are obviously people" Shino said. "You especially have no right to take this boy."

"What the hell?" He tossed the boy aside, and the young lady darted out and grabbed him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am a ninja of Konoha" He said. "But Suna, is our ally country, and I think it is my right to step in when there is trouble."

"Your right, my ass" He spat then he raised a fist.

"If you knew what was good for you then you would just leave in peace" I said finally taking my place beside Shino, I could see a faint smile on his serious face and I smiled back.

"Or you could just fight me," Kiba said standing next to me as he grinned mockingly at the furious man. "Cause I'm up for a fight, what do you say?"

' "I'll be back!" He made an extremely rude gesture and I winced. But he seemed so dejected and angry. What was troubling him?

"Have a nice day!" I blurted out impulsively. Then I winced again, wow I sounded so stupid but Kiba chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Thank you!' The pretty lady bowed deeply as she came up to us. "Thank you so much, I owe all of you"

"It was nothing" Shino said simply.

"It was everything!" She objected. She bowed again, "Kiko is everything to me"

"May I ask why he tried to take him?" I gestured to the adorable little boy that huddled at the woman's feet. "He seemed very angry,"

"My parent's owed him money before they passed" Her pretty face turned hard. "This has nothing to do with me, I didn't even know about this."

"That sucks" Kiba ruffled his hair as he looked at her with sympathy, "I'm Kiba by the way, that is Shino, and this lady here is Hinata"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Mayu and this is my little brother Kiko," She nudged him "Say hello and thank you Kiko-kun"

"Hello and thank you for saving me" He whispered. I crouched down to meet with him eye to eye.

"If that ever happens again, I want you to go to Kazekage-sama, you know who he is don't you?" I asked softly, looking into his large brown eyes. He nodded. "Go to him, tell him Hinata Hyuga sent you, tell him everything, I'm sure he will help"

"You know Kazekage-sama?" He asked with awe. I smiled faintly and nodded.

"You could say.. We are friends" I squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Let me treat you to some lunch, it is the least I can do" Mayu bowed again and lifted the little boy up into the air. "What would you like, our country is still developing, so there isn't much variety…"

"Ramen will be fine," Kiba grinned good naturedly, "we aren't picky eaters"

"You two go ahead," I smiled apologetically. "I'm not feeling pretty well, I think I will just go lie down"

"We'll come with you" My teammates said immediately but I waved them off.

"No I'll be fine, go eat, have a good time" I bowed to Mayu and smiled at Kiko, "Don't forget what I told you Kiko-kun"

Suna really was beautiful. Not in the way Konoha was but even better. People here were very friendly and kind toward each other. I didn't see any gossiping or fights happen at all. It was very peaceful, though I did miss my garden at home. Little kids were darting around laughing joyfully. I wish I could have kids some day. The problem was, I couldn't find a guy. No one I found decent had any interest in me. The ones that did, I really couldn't picture my life with them. I wanted a family but I wanted to be happy too. I wanted a man that loved me for me, and thought I was the most beautiful person in the world. Someone that understood me and wouldn't think I was weak because I didn't like to kill.

"You were part of the three that stopped me from taking what was rightfully mine weren't you?" a jagged knife was pressed at my throat and I inhaled quickly. How did I not sense him coming, I was at that level at least. I was part of ANBU after all. But now that I think of it, I was feeling kind of light headed.

"Yes, but we had every right." I managed to say without stuttering. It wasn't that I was scared really. But my head had started spinning. And I felt like throwing up and the strain of trying not to vomit and pass out was taking its toll on me.

"You bitch!" He kicked me from behind and I went sprawling into the sandy ground. I held in a whimper as I saw stars burst in front of my eyes. Owww. I landed on my shoulder and it was throbbing pretty badly. The pain was really hot. The bone was fractured at the worst. Bruised in the least. Maybe I should have stayed with Shino and Kiba?

"Well, I'm pretty pissed off so I think I'll take my anger out on you" He chuckled darkly and I squinted. My vision was blurring and I couldn't get him in focus. What was wrong with me?

"I don't think so" a voice I recognized filled my ringing ears and I managed a smile. Gaara, what remarkable timing.

"Ka-Kazekage! This woman took something from me!" the man cried out but I could hear anxiety in his voice. Gaara-sama's glare could do that to people.

"She is my guest and I am repulsed by the way you are treating her." He droned. I closed my eyes, the blurring was making my headache worse.

"g-guest?"

"Yes, a one I am indebted to actually." I heard him say. That surprised me, was he talking about when my team protected Temari?

"Then you should know how I feel! This woman stopped me from getting what was mine." He blubbered. I kind of felt sorry for him.

"You disgust me" I felt the sand around me move and a wave of nervousness passed through me. Was Gaara really that angry? His voice was so cold. I guess he was.

"Forgive me!" I heard the man's voice cry out. Silently I prayed Gaara would let him go unharmed.

"Go. And don't bother her or her teammates again" I shuddered. His voice could have killed. It was so mocking and disdainful.

…..Gaara's POV! YAYYYY…

_How dare he? _How dare he touch her? How dare he hurt her. I almost lost control when I saw him standing over her wounded form. It was like a snake had reared up inside me. The fury was.. Unusual. It was a very strong emotion. I haven't felt such hate in years… Hinata Hyuga, you trigger such strange reactions in me…

"Are you okay?" I reached out and supported her head. Her hair was so soft.. And smelled nice.. like flowers? I wasn't sure, there aren't many flowers here in Suna.

" Ye-yes, but I d-don't think I can walk" Her eyes fluttered weakly, and I felt a stab of pain. "It wasn't him, I was feeling sick before this happened."

"I'll bring you to the hospital" I gently lifted her up and held her tightly in my arms. She felt so right, like she was meant to be there. What the heck was I thinking, I shouldn't have such strange thoughts.

"Arigato" She murmured and I couldn't help it as my mouth slid upward. It felt so foreign. My mouth doesn't usually move much. But it also felt pleasant. Strangely pleasant. I carried her in silence. She cried out once when I touched her right shoulder so I adjusted my arms around her. " You're a really nice person, Gaara-sama" IT was overwhelming when she said my name. pure, pure happiness raced through my body and I almost stumbled. She thought I was a nice person… That meant more to me than she would ever realize.

"Gaara-kun!" I sighed inwardly as my sister came into view, but when she saw Hinata, her face narrowed in concern. "What happened?"

" She's sick, I think and she got hit by a man." I hissed quietly and a look of outrage invaded her face.

"That bastard!" She cursed.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me" Her faint voice said from barely moving lips. "I think I'm just home sick or something, I'm not really used to the heat, since I don't come here often."

"Don't worry, Hina-chan! You'll be home before you know it" Temari fussed, but a stone of dread seemed to drop into my stomach. She lived in Konohagakure, she didn't want to be here. Hinata was a Leaf ninja. For some reason, I forgot she'd be leaving. Why did that thought hurt me so much? It isn't like I liked her…. Did I?

"It's not that I want to leave, maybe I'll get used to it soon.."

"Now that I think about it, your clothes are pretty thick and heavy.." Temari said dubiously. "I'll go get you some lighter clothes, they'll make you feel better."

"Arigato" Hinata smiled as her friend raced away. Then she glanced at me and her face went from white to a deep scarlet. "Oh Gomen! Gomen nasai!" SHe blurted as she tried to cover up her face.

"What?" Why was she changing colors again? I'm pretty sure it can't be healthy "Why are you sorry?" I paused, "Hinata" her name rolled off my tongue deliciously and I found myself pathetically wanting to use it again soon.

"Aren't I heavy Kazekage-sama?" She squeaked. The color was quite pretty I decided. We don't have such bright colors here in Suna.

"No" I started carrying her along the sandy road.. Her warm body against mine was a very strange sensation. I don't carry people. The steady sound of her slow breathing had me relaxed. I didn't feel relaxed very often. "Do you need to go to the hospital? You are very bright" To my surprise she smiled widely, catching me off guard. Did I say something wrong?

"I just need to lie down, I am a medical ninja too you know, Kazekage-sama… I'm just very tired" she continued to smile and my heart felt warm again and my mouth felt the urge to smile as well. I held back though, it felt too awkward on my face.

"How do you like my village?" I asked. "Honestly"

" I think it is beautiful. The people here are so kind and caring" She said softly. Her eyes closed and I saw the long dark lashes.

"You think that even after that man assaulted you?" I had to ask. She really

had strange views.

"How can I judge a whole country on one man's mistakes? He is only one person, to me as a whole, the people are even kinder here than Konoha" she smiled sleepily. A ninja that could see the good in everything without being judge mental. She was truly a gift to earth. To be so pure hearted. She was without a doubt the strongest Kunnoichi I had ever met. Only the strongest have mercy, empathy, kindness.

"Thank you for saying that Hinata" I whispered, but she was already asleep.

-an hour later still Gaara's POV-(:

"I wish I had a camera, Gaara-kun" Temari pouted as she sat on a chair in my office.

"we have lot's of money, go buy one" I said without looking up from a document.

"No, I have one. It's just that you and Hinata looked so adorable and I wish I could have captured the moment" She sighed dreamily and smiled. " It's too bad you're… you know…" I looked at her then confused. And she blushed, "it's too bad you like your own gender because, Hinata and you would be such an awesome couple." my mind went blank. Her words were so far from the truth I could not take in her words for a few seconds. My sister could be so ridiculous.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm sorry, I just think you two look nice together, like you were made for each other. It isn't my fault you think that's gross." she sniffed. And I went back down to my paper work.

"Do not speak of things you have no business in," I said tonelessly. She really had no idea..

REVIEW REVIEW! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE READING CUZ I GET STORY ALERTS BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU! How is it so far? Do you like my new title? I love it. All Credits go to BIGBANG, TOP says it in Koe wo Kikasete. It really is a beautiful song. In time my love unfurls…. So sweet, wish someone would say that to me lol.


	4. Chapter 4

I havent got any reviews lately except for one and I thank YOU very much!… IS my writing not meeting your expectations? Im so sorry! But here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long, but i got my ipod taken away which is where I usually write my stories and I had a bunch of reports and projects and I had already written this twice! But it got deleted both times so I got discouraged and lazy, sorry! So here it is REVIEW and thanX for reading people it means a lot!

R&R! Thanks for reading!

Hinata…

"Are you all ready to go?" Shino asked. Looked at me with concern and I waved him away.

"I am fine, I really miss my flowers, so I will be happy to get back" I said tying the bag's string with my belongings. I did miss home but I would miss it here. It had its own beauty, Suna

"I can't wait to get back!" Kiba grinned joyfully. "There isn't much to smell here. Personally, sand smells disgusting. And it's too hot! Akamaru and I could make a river with our sweat."

"it isn't that bad." Shino pushed his glasses farther up his nose and frowned at his friend.

"Hmmm, let's see. Maybe you are saying that because of… Mayu-san?" Kiba dug an elbow into the tense man's side, but his laughter was cut off when Shino let his fist fly into the snickering man's face.

"DAMN! That freaking hurt, I was just kidding." Kiba scooted over to Hinata and I smiled with amusement. "Cause you see Hina-chan, Mayu-san didn't even look at me at our lunch yesterday. Her bubbly eyes were all on Shino. Though, I'm sure I am the better looker out of the two of us, don't you agree Hina-chan?"

"Really?" I turned to my blushing friend and giggled, seeing Shino blush is not a common thing. "Then you should see her again, shouldn't you Shino-kun?"

"N-no" He spluttered. "I don't have time for those kind of things"

"Surely you could make some time?" Kiba let out a snort.

"How can I? We are going back to Konohagakure today." He said nonchalantly. But I could detect a note of regret in his voice. He must be really sweet on her. I've never even seen him look at a girl twice.

"We can go back to Konoha, and then if we don't have too much going on, ask for a little vacation time. Tsunade-sama would let you take one, you've never taken one before" I said patting his shoulder. "Then once you two are madly in love, bring her to Konoha"

"Good plan, listen to the lady Shino" Kiba clapped him on the back and received a glare.

"No, you two are blowing this out of proportion. There is nothing between us." He turned away slightly and I felt a pang of affection for my anti-social teammate.

"You will regret it if you don't even try Shino-kun." I smiled at him softly. And he shook his head stubbornly.

"I said it was nothing" I frowned at this but brushed it aside. He would do what he had to do. Shino likes to fix his mistakes after all.

"Won't you miss Gaara-sama?" He raised an eyebrow, turning to face me again.

"Why would she miss him?" Kiba asked flipping his head in the direction of Shino. "This is the first time they actually talked."

"Yes," I agreed. "What do you mean?"

"You have been spending a lot of time with him lately, and it feels to me like you two have gotten pretty close." My face felt warm. Then hot.

"Well, i-I am happy to say, we have become friends" I smiled a little. Why was Shino asking me about _him? _"We talk and that is it really." He eyed me critically.

"Don't be stupid Shino, Hinata isn't that type of girl," Kiba said narrowing his eyes.

"I never said she was" He faced me again. "But she is only human"

"Yes I am, but I really don't know what you are talking about," I laughed slightly to ease the tension. But his questions were really making me nervous. Why? I don't know, but it did. My heart was pounding and my face was still warm. My hands were getting really clammy.

"Okay whatever you say, " He smiled at me in apology and I took his hand as we walked down for some lunch. For some reason, Gaara was there. With Temari and Kankero of course.

"Hey guys! Just in time for some lunch," Temari waved me over and my heart sank when I realized she was right beside the sullen red head that was watching me carefully.

"It smells good" I said as I squeezed in between the two siblings, trying not to come too close to Gaara. He smelled really fruity. Like oranges. Not exactly what I expected but it made me inhale deeply. Oh, that was so embarrassing, why did I do that? Gaara's face twitched and I think I saw a light of humor in his eyes, before he looked away and walked over to Kiba and Shino where he just stood there and listened as Kiba ranted about something. Oh wow, I can be really stupid. I forced my attention back to Temari as she handed me a tray laden with soup and rice. Stupid face. It still felt pretty warm. I think I should just stay away from him from now on, until we leave.

…..Gaara 3 …^_^

Did she expect me to smell bad or something? The look of surprise on her face when she took a whiff of me kind of caught me off guard. I like oranges. But then she turned pink again and looked really…cute. Temari told me that people turn pink or red due to embarrassment or self-consciousness. Or anger. But she didn't look angry. So she must have been embarrassed. I would be too if I got caught smelling somebody. Jeez, that dog boy could really give someone a headache with his loud voice. It was almost as bad as Naruto's. Picturing that Naruto's indignant face made me remember the past we shared. Too bad we met through fighting, with me trying to kill his friends. I shook my head. Stop thinking about that. It's in the past now. They all forgave me. I opened my eyes to see_ her _staring at me and I smirked. She immediately looked away. I wish she could stay. I think it might depress me if she left.

"Come on Gaara, Sit down, you're food is getting cold" Kankuro called to me and I obliged and sat. I chuckled inwardly as Hinata twitched away from me as I took the only available seat next to her. Soon, when I didn't say anything, she relaxed and once or twice our knees bumped. It was the best lunch I had. But then I saw a faint bruise on her neck and the fury that overwhelmed me was so great. I felt the past feelings of blood lust race through my veins and I clenched my teeth and tensed as I fought back the urge.

"Thanks for lunch Temari," I managed to say without ripping someone's head off. And I raced out as fast as I could, feeling her large eyes on my back as I left. I twisted the handles and jumped in quickly. The hot water of the shower calmed me as I breathed in the steam. To see her injured awakened feelings I haven't felt in a while. But besides that I wanted to keep her beside me, so I could protect her. Which is a stupid feeling since she is a ninja that faces danger daily. I got out quickly once I no longer felt like ripping out someone's organs and dressed.

"Gaara?" Temari rapped on the door hesitantly, "You okay? Can I Come in?"

"Yeah" I answered as I leaned against the wall. It felt nice that she worried over me.

"You looked like you were gonna explode!" She hovered over me, concern in her caring blue eyes.

"I had a headache." I said looking away. "A bad one"

"Want Hinata to take a look at that for you?" She murmured putting her cool hand on my forehead. "She's an awesome medic ninja you know,"

"No I'm fine now." A feeling of shame crept up inside me as I remembered her gaze that followe me out the kitchen. What must she have thought, to see me almost lose it?

"Are you sure?" She smiled affectionately when I gave her a look. "Okay, Okay. Come back down later, I'll keep your food warm for you"

"Arigato Temari" I gave her a small smile before flopping on to my bed. Even without my Shukaku, I still had trouble sleeping. I got about three hours sleep maximum, a day.

"Come down soon though, Hinata, Shino and Kiba are leaving today," She let herself out and I buried my head in my pillow as a feeling of sadness overwhelmed me once again.

"Maybe I'll take a nap," I closed my eyes willing for sleep to come.

And it did.

-Still Gaara-sama!

"Damn it!" I scrambled up and looked out the window, it was getting dark. I sank back onto the covers and closed my eyes, angry at myself. They had already left a while ago. I overslept and missed Hinata's departure. Stupid!

"Oh, You're awake!" Kankuro and Temari came in with a try of food. As if I could eat right now.

"Gaara! What's wrong? You look so depressed!" Temari cried out. And I rolled my eyes bitterly. I probably wouldn't see her anytime soon.

"Yeah, did you have a nightmare?" Kankuro asked looking concerned. He must be really worried not to make a joke out of it.

"I'm such an idiot" I groaned and pushed the food away. Why the heck did I over sleep?

"No, no you aren't. Just tell what's the matter." Kankuro said getting worried.

"They left," I stated. And they just looked at me in confusion. Kami, they still thought I like men.

"So?" Temari raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Kankuro followed suit and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Hinata left," I said slowly, observing their faces. "And I didn't get to say goodbye"

"Bu-Bu-But you like men!" Temari Spluttered and I glared at her.

"No obviously not, unless Hinata-san is secretly a man" I scowled and the two stammered out apologies.

"Wow, I would have never have guessed you had good taste, Hinata is one delicious woman, too bad she's—" Temari elbowed him in the ribs and he shut up looking panicked. What were they not telling me?

"Too bad she's what?" I asked feeling a sense of dread.

"Oh you know, that she lives so far away" HE sighed "You guys do look kind of cute, especially when she turns the same color has your hair" he chuckled and Temari silenced him with a glare.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" She asked in a motherly voice and I looked at her

"Right, no you didn't, of course not" She smiled slightly. "Well, first crush is always the hardest to get over."

"Yeah, you'll get over it soon Bro" Kankuro ruffled my hair ignoring my death stare that culd make any normal person piss their pants.

"She lives in a totally different country; it would be so complicated for you two, since she is practically royalty in Konoha and the Heiress too!" Temari shook her head sadly at me and I narrowed my eyes. The Temari I l know would not discourage me like this, I'm pretty sure she would have dragged me to Hinata herself and make me confess my feelings in public. But what she said made sense too. She could be thinking about Hinata and how this would create more trouble for her. Maybe my feelings would fade in time. I gazed at my hands and smiled a soft, sad smile.

"Yeah, you guys are right," She would just have to be a fond memory. A painful memory.

-Hina!"

"Konoha! I've missed you so much!" I giggled as Kiba-kun rolled around in the soft lush grass as we entered the gates. It was so adorable with Akamaru beside him.

"You are embarrassing us" Shino glared but let out a quiet, amused chuckle. My dear friends, more like the brothers I never had. What would I do without them?

"I bet you guys want to do this too" Kiba smirked and patted the grass next to him, "Come on, show me some guts," what the heck!

"I missed you Konohagakure-san!" I laughed as I flopped down onto the grass. It felt cool against my fingers and ankles.

"Hinata! You too?" Shino shook his head and I stuck out my tongue as I pulled him down beside me.

"Come on, Say it!" Kiba demanded but Shino pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Shino-kun.." I pouted and he sighed

"Missed you Konoha" he mumbled and let a faint smile cross his face as he looked at us, "Happy?"

"Mmmhmm!" I smiled and Kiba gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" a familiar voice cried out and I froze.

"look who's here," Kiba smirked but Shino just looked at me as I froze.

"I missed you Hinata!" He enveloped me in a hug "Miss me?"

My boyfriend, a man I didn't really feel for anymore. A man I thought I loved but was just great admiration.

"Ofcourse Naruto-kun," I forced a smile and wrapped my arms around his waist reluctantly. What could I do? My father arranged this marriage for me, how could I refuse?


	5. Chapter 5

"Each day you were gone, I thought about you every minute of the day" Naruto-kun murmured into my ear as we sat side by side on a park bench, his arm was warm across my back and it was comforting but it felt so wrong… Was it normal to feel uncomfortable in the presence of a man you were going to be spending the rest of your life with? His voice was too loud, his arm too heavy, his gaze too penetrating.

"That's so sweet" I smiled and even if I did not feel for this man, his words did bring a slight blush to my cheeks. "I thought about you too,"

"I'm happy you're back," His soft lips grazed my cheek but it felt too rough, too strange. But he was to be my husband in half a year's time. So I turned my head and forced myself to kiss him back. I could be kissing Neji-nee-san on the cheek. I felt nothing, it didn't feel like anything! Oh Kami, please let me learn to love him in time. To be married to a man I did not love, was my greatest fear.

"You look upset, is something wrong Hinata-chan?" HE looked at me with concern and I mentally scolded myself, I should try to smile more.

"No, Of course not, I guess I am just tired" I squeezed his hand and he grinned.

"You can lean on me and take a nap," He offered. He was so sweet, but can I love him?

"Arigato, Naruto-kun, but let's get something to eat instead. I want some noodles" I did not want to lean on him, it felt too uncomfortable. How will I survive the rest of my life with him?

"Alright!" Naruto helped me up eagerly and kissed me on the lips softly. "Ill buy you as many bowls of noodle you want,"

"Arigato, but one is enough" His gestures and words are so kind and loving, why can I not return his affections?

"Okay, let's go" we walked hand in hand to an expensive noodle restaurant and we ordered udon. I normally don't usually eat it, but I was craving some today.

"Excuse me Hinata-sama," A high pitched voice interrupted me as I slurped up some noodles.

"This is a letter for you," The young konnoichi bowed deeply to me and ran off.

"Who is it from?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ano… IT is from Gaara-sama," I said getting flustered. Why would such an important man be writing to me? He must be busy. His neat elegant writing was sharp and organized, why did his signature make me feel happy?

"What's it say Hinata?" Naruto was practically leaning over the table in his curiosity and I hastily skimmed it.

"He just says that he apologizes for not being able to see us off when we left" I smiled at Naruto,

"oh, that's it?" He asked, sitting back in his seat, "Well, Gaara-kun, isn't one for words"

"Hai, he is very quiet," I agreed. I actually thought his serene manner was quite nice but Naruto said it kind of like it was a bad thing.

"So what do you want to do next?" He said after finishing his soup.

"Well, actually, I promised Hanabi I would help her train today," I lied. I felt bad about deceiving him but I really wanted to go read Gaara's letter. Why would he send the letter to me? It made me feel happy and special that he hadn't just forgot me, I mean Team 7.

"Oh, okay" His face crumpled with disappointment for a second but then he grinned, "Tell her I say hi"

"Good bye Naruto-kun," I braced myself as he leaned in for a kiss.

His lips were soft and warm. Too soft and too warm. It was suffocating me. The touch of his skin made me want to jump away. It wasn't this bad, but ever since I haven't seen him for awhile when I went on the mission to the Sand, it has gotten worse.

"Ill see you later, Naruto" I said breathlessly and trotted away. When I went far enough, I wiped my lips with the back of my sleeve. Why did I no longer love him? Sure, I still admired him greatly but why didn't I love him anymore? I remember when I used to feel so strongly for him. When did those emotions disappear?

"Dear Hinata-san, I hope you will forgive me for not saying goodbye, I was planning on spending more time with you, but regretfully I fell asleep. Your words meant a lot to me and I will cherish them for the rest of my life. No one has seemed to understand me as you do, besides Naruto that is. Truthfully, I enjoyed having you here in Suna and urge you to please visit whenever you'd like. You will always be welcomed here. Even as I write this and as you read this, I feel the loss of your presence in my village. I have never met such a kind and pure-hearted person as you, Hinata-san. Someone that has the strength to always see the good in people and without a thought of revenge or hate, you are the strongest konnoichi I have ever met, I wish you the best and I hope to see you again someday, -Gaara

His words, such honest, sincere words. They touched something inside me and I found myself crying. I wanted to see him again. Every one of his touches lingered in my mind, each subtle smile had imprinted itself on me. It was not yet love, but I knew I liked him. Gaara-kun.. I wish you could say that to me in person, I wish I could see you again soon. But Naruto, I sighed and leaned against the building of where I stood. I had not even made it home to read his letter. The mere mention of his name sent my heart racing more than Naruto ever did. I wanted to be in his strong arms, my skin craved his own.

No wonder Naruto had me more repulsed than usual, I liked another man.

"Hinata" Shino crept up behind me and I quickly covered my face.

"Hi, Shino-kun," I mumbled and he gently pried my arms away.

"Did Naruto cause this?" My friend's voice rose with anger and I immediately shook my head.

"No! I guess I just realized that…" I trailed off and he nodded knowingly.

"Gaara-sama, yes?" HE raised an eyebrow and I nodded miserably.

"I am to marry Naruto in half a year's time, Shino-kun." I leaned against him and he led me slowly to the Hyuga compound.

"I would congratulate you, but that is not what you want to hear?"

"I don't love him! I don't think I ever will,"

"Only you can fix this Hinata" He said and a tear escaped my eyelids.

"And if Gaara-san does not think of me the same way? It would all be for nothing"

"No, even if Gaara-sama does not return your feelings, you would never be happy with Naruto-kun" Shino knew me so well.

"Yes, But it will be hard to change my father's mind," I said. "Ever since that battle in the chuunin exams with Neji-nee-san, Otou-san thinks the world of him"

"I am sure he will listen, HE thinks more highly of you than him, you are his daughter after all." Shino reminded me and I shook my hed.

"Sometimes I wonder Shino-kun, I bet Otou-san would replace me if it was possible" I still had not met his growing expectations, everytime I did, he would raise it higher.

"I am sure he loves you Hinata-chan" He gave me a short hug and let me go as we came to a stop in front of my house.

"I will try to think about it, we have a contract together and everything, the marriage will be hard to get out of Shino" I bit my lip. "Plus, would hurt Naruto,"

"Naruto will understand. Think about yourself for once Hinata" Shino gave me one last smile before walking off. I should think for myself but I did'nt want to hurt anyone.

_ Gaara!

"Go train Matsuri-chan," Temari told me as I sat in my chair. "Stop moping,"

"I am not moping, and I already told Matsuri that I would be busy this week" I put my head in my hands, I did feel sort of sorry that I had not spent much time with her lately but I don't think I was meant to be a teacher. I depended too much on my ninjutsu, she needed to learn in more variety.

"But you haven't seen her for a month!" Temari wacked her fan on my desk and I just looked at her blankly,

"I am thinking about assigning her a new teacher anyway" Itold her.

"She'll be crushed! She thinks the world of you"

"I am too busy to commit" I said shortly, "It is not fair for her, I think Kankuro should train her,"

"Well she is your student," Temari shrugged. "Just don't do anything you are going to regret okay?"

"Yes Temari I know, We are attending Konoha in a few days, we need to renew our Peace treaty," I said and saw her smile. She hasn't seen that friend of hers in awhile.

"Let's go a bit early, then we can relax for a bit before doing all that boring crap," She suggested and I nodded. She squealed in delight and ran out of the room.

It's been a month since I've seen her. No matter how much I tried to convince myself, my feelings for had not faded what so ever. If anything, they had gotten stronger. Should I go see her when I arrive there, maybe I should write her a letter beforehand. No, that would seem strange. But I hoped she wouldn't be on a mission, I missed seeing her blush into many different shades of red. I longed to feel the warmth of her smile shine down on me.

_Gaara arrives a t Konoha with Temari and a few other ninjas

"Kazekage-sama," The gate guards bowed in respect before letting us in.

"Shall, we go first to Lady Hokage?" Temari asked.

"No it is not necessary, let us just settle down in our hotel rooms and walk around. We are here early and besides, those guards will probably inform her soon enough" I said and she nodded. SO we checked in and went our separate ways, her to a hot spring and me on a walk around the Leaf Village.

The people here were loud and noisy but with good nature. I recognized the pink haired team mate of Naruto-kun and a couple others od the rookie nine. I had not seen her yet though.

"Gaara!" I got tackled into a bear hug by Naruto Uzamaki.

"It is good to see you Naruto" I greeted and I noticed the ring on his finger.

"Marriage? To whom? Why was i not informed of this?" I let a smile cross my face, Yes, Naruto deserved to be happy.

"Sorry, but we haven't really announced it officially," He grinned happily.

"So who's the unfortunate girl" I drawled and he pointed with a grin. My heart stopped/

"Over there, The pretty one, Hyuga Hinata" No it can't be.


	6. Chapter 6

I had not expected this. The one I thought was for me, is engaged to my best friend Naruto Uzamaki. Damn it! I sat in a chair imy hotel room. I had just left him there as he pointed wit obvious adoration in his eyes. How is it that he has her? Why was I not informed of this? Then it struck me. Temari and Kankuro had known. The way they tried to discourage me from her, what Temari stopped Kankuro form telling me. Damn them. The anger I feel is too unbearable, even though he is my friend I want to fight him. To kill him. To take what belongs to me… not that she ever was mine. I remember distantly a few years back when Temari mentioned that Naruto was adored by that Hyuga and how lucky he was, unlike me. I remember now, how she spoke of him in that fight during the chuunin exams. She obviously loved him. I was such a fool. Here I came, mostly to see her face, to find out she is engaged to be married.

"Gaara!" Temari barged in looking concerned. "Naruto told me you just ran off randomly"

"Why did you not tell me?" She shrunk away at my furious expression and the dead calm tone of my voice.

"Te-tell you what?" She squeaked. Her cluelessness bothered me more. Did she not remember anything?

"You did not tell me she and Naruto were to be wed!" I hissed and her face filled with shock.

"Married? Are you sure? I promise I did not know of that." She said earnestly. " I just knew that they were dating"

"There is no difference." I said coldly and her eyes clouded with a fear that I had not seen in many years.

"Go-Gomen nasai" She stammered out. The pathetic look on her face disgusted me. At my will, my sand slammed the door shut in her face. How could they hide this from me, even after I had opened up to them? They were people I trusted yet, they deceived me.

_$$$$$$$$$$$$_ Hinata!

"Gaara!" Naruto's loud voice had me looking around frantically. My husband to be was looking back at a handsome red headed man that was walking speedily away from him. Oh Kami, It was him! The sight of him had me breathless and flustered. How I had wanted to see him. My heart was beating faster then it ever had before. What was it about him that made me think of him everyday? That made a part of me miss the beautiful green of his kind eyes? But why was he walking away? Did he have an urgent meeting with Lady Hokage?

"Eh Gaara! Where are you going?" Naruto was shouting. His great blue eyes were distressed and confused.

"Ano, What is the matter Naruto-kun?" I asked softy taking his large hand in my smaller ones. It seemed like he needed to be comforted.

"Gaara must be busy or something," He gave a weak grin and wrapped his arm around my waist. "He just ran off as I told him our good news," Good news? No, oh Kami, What was Gaara thinking? Did he think I loved this man that touched me so possessively? I must explain

_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_Gaara T_T

"Gaara-san!" A timid rap sounded on my door and I froze, Her voice. That kind sweet voice that made me feel so warm. What was she doing here?

"Please Gaara-san, Please let me explain," I did not want to see her. That would just make my shattered heart bleed more. Did she not know what pain that she caused me?

"Ofcourse not," I whispered to myself. I never confessed my feelings to her now did I?

"Gaara-san," Her voice said again. Why did she not leave? Was it not obvious that I did not wish to speak to her. "Please Gaara-kun, Please listen to me," Her wounded, desperate voice was too much and I had to give in, wordlessly opening the door.

"Yes, Hinata-san?" I looked at her coldly, her eyes were red rimmed and her full lips were speckled with blood from her teeth. "I am quite busy at the moment,"

"Gaara-kun," She gazed at me with sadness and something else. To my shock, she leaped at me and strong slender arms held me tightly.

"Hi-Hinata?" I looked at her wide eyed. Was she not marrying Naruto in a few months time?

"This may be uncomfortable to you, but it is what I wanted to do for a long time, so please, please let me hold you for a bit longer," She buried her blushing face into my chest and I stayed still, wondering what was going on. The familiar feeling of her body had me aching with sorrow. She was not mine to hold, by doing this I was betraying my good friend Naruto.

"Hinata," I gently pried her arms away, even though I would have been content to let them hold me forever.

"I know you do not feel the same, but I must get this off my chest," She looked at me with determination and her voice was firm. "I love you Gaara"

^_^ Hehe, thank you to those that reviewed! It totally made me smile and arm my heart. I am so glad you like this story! I would like to hear from you again if you do not mind. I am trying to think of what should happen next. I thought it would be nice to end the chapter here. Was this chapter kind of choppy? I am sorry, but my grandparents are coming in a couple days so I will probably be too busy to write for awhile. I was planning on uploading a couple of weeks whe everything had settled dow, but since so many people had alerted and favorited this story, I decided to update today, Sorry it is so short but I thought it would be good to end it there. Thanks for reading and Review it makes me happy hehe

s


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the Reviews! I am so glad you think it is worth reading! I am so happy, so even though I am sick of typing because of all the essays I had to write, I will write this up for you anyway! Special thanks to ValentineSin13 and Angle-of-the-Dragon for favoriting me as an author! You guys are the first that did that and It me swooning, lol. Thanks to XxshippingsMfreakxX, GhostlyHeartless, WolvesKey, Midnight bluestream, 12hinata123, Eirdaru, legendary-keys, psyiNoheart for reviewing, id love to hear from you guys again and I hope you are still reading!

She said she loved me. She loved me. How could this be? She was in love with Naruto, was she not?

"But Naruto." I choked out and she hugged me tighter.

"I don't love him, it was an arranged marriage, my father is forcing me to, Please Gaara, believe me when I say I do not love him, I only love you." She looked up and I saw pure honesty in her white teary eyes. "I admire him, nothing more,"

"So you want...?" I did not get what she was asking me to do.

"Talk to my father please, I have already tried, but he does not know that the other man I love is you. I can't marry Naruto-kun; I can't marry a man I do not love"

I was about to answer her that I would, I would do anything. She loved me as I loved her, how wonderfully things turned out to be but I was cut off.

"Hinata" There stood my friend looking betrayed and shocked. "How could you do this?"

"Naruto, I am so sorry," She did not let go of me though, just shifted a little so she could see his eyes. "But it is the truth, I love Gaara-san"

"But" Naruto was speechless and his blue eyes filled with angry hurt tears. "I thought you loved me!"

"I did, many years ago," She said evenly, "But you did not notice me then,"

"What about our marriage?" He croaked out. "We have a contract"

"I will be speaking to her father" I stepped in then and he turned a pissed glare to me. That expression did not suit him well.

"I did not expect this from you," Naruto said in a low voice, a voice filled with betrayal. "You were supposed to be my friend"

"I still am, but I love her Naruto" was my simple answer. I turned to Hinata who was looking down, hating herself for causing so much trouble and pain. "Go Hinata, I believe there are some words to be exchanged here between us"

"Hai" She closed her still crying eyes and bowed low to Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry" Then she ran down the hallway throwing me one last hopeful glance.

"We are still friends, But I love her too much Naruto" I repeated.

"I LOVE HER TOO!" HE shouted, fists clenched. "WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS? I'VE LOVED HER MUCH LONGER THAN YOU!"

"You may have," I acknowledged and his eyes flashed red. "But the love I feel for her grows over time, I cannot seem to forget about her, She means too much for me to give her up, even to you" Who the hell did he think he was? It no longer mattered if he loved her, she did not love him. Shouting at me was not going to change that.

"Ill fight you for her" He spat venomously. It hurt to see him show so much hate toward me,. Our friendship seemed to be crumbling right before my eyes. HE was my most cherished friend that understood everything that I had been through. "Im not letting her go to a_ monster _like you!" he sneered and it made me freeze in shock. Monster. I fucking hated that word.

"Like you aren't" I gave him my death glare and he faltered a bit but his scowl was back on his face immediately.

"I was not like you, I did not kill in cold blood, I did not massacre everyone that looked down on me . I have a demon inside me that is true. But you are the demon itself, it's who you are even if its no longer contained in your body." He chanted and I was almost overwhelmed with the urge to crush the living breath out of his body. How could he? How could he turn so ruthless so quickly? "You want to kill me, right? Of course you do, a demon doesn't change. Once a demon, always a demon."

"Is that so?" I kept my face blank, "Im sorry, but even a demon has feelings, You saying those hateful words, do not change what I feel for her"

"If you really loved her, then you would let her go" Naruto relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes with pain. "I would be best for her"

"No. even if I am more dangerous as you say. She does not love you, that means she would not be happy" I glared at him. Naruto was not that stupid. He should know a lost cause when he sees one. Now that I knew she loved me, I was not about to let her go. Not to anyone, not even to Naruto, my best friend.

_GaaraandHinata FOREVER!_ Hinata's POV

"I did it Shino!" I cried out and he hurried to me with a wide smile on his pale face.

"That is great Hinata" He returned my hug. "I am proud that you finally decided to speak up for yourself."

"IT feels so good for him to know," I let the happy tears spill, even though I fely bad for Naruto, my happiness was much greater.

"How did he answer?"

"He said he would speak to my father, and that…" I blushed at the memory even though he was addressing Naruto at the time. "He said he loved me"

"I am happy for you" He smiled and I smiled back. The joy in my heart was endless. Sabbaku no Gaara, loved _me_!

"You bitch!" I was almost slapped by Sakura. But thanks to my reflexes, I had flinched away just in time.

"I would not try that again if I were you" Shino said with a note of warning in his deep voice.

"How could you! He loved you and you utterly betrayed him!" She shrieked and struggled against Shino as he blocked her way to me.

"Did you do anything different?" I had to say. How dare she lecture me? "HE loved you more than he ever loved me. Who are you to tell me off? You broke his heart over and over again" I was so angry. This woman was one that I used to be jealous of but now I could not see why.

"I love Sasuke!" She shot back and despite the situation I had to laugh as I filled with happiness again. "What?" She snapped warily.

"And I love Gaara," I said passionately and she fell back, shock written on her face. I guess Naruto had not told her that part. "You rejected him, for you were already in love with someone else, I too love someone else"

"He loves you" She whispered and I nodded.

"I know, but I don't love him, maybe you can? Sasuke is not coming back, its been years," I murmured softly and touched Shino's arm softly to let her go and he complied as she stumbled away.

"Hinata!" I whipped around at the voice that I loved so much. But his sea green eyes held a strange panic, "It can't be broken, Hinata, the contract can't be broken"

"What are you saying?" I exclaimed as a feeling of dread settled itself on my chest. Please let it not be true.

"It needs both of your consent," he said hoarsely and I clenched my fists. The tears threatened to come and I took in a deep breath. I had not expected my father to do this.

"Or I die right?" I whispered bitterly.

A/N - Sorry the characters are kind of OC but I wasn't sure what to right for this chapter. This chapter was so hard to write! I have half a writers block haha! Hopefully it will go away soon. I actually had two chapters that showed Gaara rejecting Hinata's confession but I kind of want to end the story soon, so I won't end up just dropping it. _**If you really don't like this though, review and tell me, If I get at least 3 that say you don't like it, ill rewrite this chapter okay?**_ Thanks and review ! Like or not Like.!


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah yeah I know, the last chapter was not the best, im so sorry, oh well I hope this one is better. I hope one day I will be able to right a nice interesting story that is all organized and planned out. Too bad that day might never come, I am so bad at thinking ahead T_T …REVIEW if you thik it is worth your time, thanks you for reading

His breath tickled my ear and my heart started pounding…nervously. The blue eyes I used to adore were filled with malice and fury. I had never known I would have caused so much trouble.

"Naruto-kun… what are you going to do to me?" I said breathlessly, his knee was shoved against my stomach and it was getting harder and harder to breath. My hands were pinned uselessly above my head against the wall of his apartment. I should have never come by to see how he was doing.

"I really like you Hinata" He slurred and I realized with dread he was drunk. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you liked me back hmm?"

"You-you are a good person, I just don't have romantic feelings towards you" I murmured, shrinking my face away from his.

"Its too bad that the marriage contract won't let you off, yeah?" Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Please sign it," I begged, "Please, nothing good will come out of this if you do not"

"you have to marry me" He winked and his eyes were glazed. "I think that is pretty good"

"I don't think you would want a loveless marriage" I shot back. His whole personality was changing, he was not the man that I had fallen for. Did he really feel this bad over losing me?

" I love youuuu" In a flash his lips were smothering mine and I gagged as I tasted the sharp bitterness of the cheap sake that he had been drinking. He chose that moment to enter my mouth with his thick tongue and I struggled to breathe. His rough calloused hand was pawing at my jacket and I struggled to get out of his strong grip. It hurt, he was being too rough.

"Naruto!" I gasped in plea as I took in a hurried gulp of air. "Please-"

" Shhhhhh," He mumbled and continued on, his physical strength really outmatched mine and the only thing I could do was wait it out. "Why won't you kiss me back?"

"She obviously does not like you" A sharp voice cut in and I almost fainted in relief.

"Let Hina-chan go, you bastard!" Kiba spat and I felt him being pulled off me.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" I sank to my knees and my bug friend put a protective arm around me. "Arigato!"

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want me to kill you?" Kiba was shouting at the drunk ninja at his feet. "No one touches Hinata that way! Not you or anyone!"

"He is drunk Kiba," I tried to explain but shino shushed me. he got up and walked toward the two and without warning he sent a kick into NAruto's stomach.

"Shino!" I shrieked but he looked back at me solemnly,

"Nice!" Kiba howled and gave a series of attacks on Naruto Uzamaki, who was begging for mercy.

"Stop Kiba," I grabbed his arm, pulling him away

"Hinata, he deserves this" My friend looked down at me with anger and concern. It made me smile to know he cared.

"It's fine, let's just leave him" I dragged my angry friends away from Naruto's apartment. "Do you guys know the full story about what happened? "

"You like Gaara-kun, Naruto heard you, and then the marriage contract couldn't be broken" Kiba said thoughtfully.

"hai, that is about it, my father is the one that wrote up the contract you see, he thought he would try to help me a little so he wrote in this thing where neither one of us could back out unless the feelings are mutual so Naruto would not be able to back out at the last minute. Unfortunately I have to abide by those rules as well or my father has the right to kill me for dishonoring the family by breaking the contract."

"Fuck Hiashi" Kiba swore and I nodded in agreement.

"what should I do?"

"Well there is not much you can do, besides persuade Naruto to somehow sign it" Shino said and I nodded miserably.

_Gaara-samaXGaara-sama!_

"Naruto," I stood in the night air and he looked back at me with anger.\

"Get away Gaara," He sneered, " I don't like monsters near my home you see"

"Shut up and hear me out" I forced my face to stay black when actually I wanted to rip out his face. "Just sign it, Naruto"

"I don't want to Gaara" he spat. "Im going to marry Hinata Hyuga whether she wants to or not, there's nothing you or she can do about it"

"I can kill you" I met his gaze. "You know I could"

"But then you would be proving me right," His face stretched into a grin of spite and amusement. "Then everyone would know for sure that you were a demon, maybe Hinata wouldn't even love you then"

"Why are you making this so hard?" I felt the frustration giving me a migraine. "If you really loved her you'd let her go"

"No, you should let her go" He growled. "Im the better man here"

"Yeah but she wants _me_" Damn, it felt so good to say it.

"Just SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted and it made me wonder if he really was the same person I called my best friend.

"Sign it Naruto, because there is no way I am letting her marry you" I gave him a glare and saw him stiffen before I walked away.

"There's nothing you can do about it" I heard him mutter and I smirked, we'll see about that.

_Next morning_:)

"Hinata," I dipped my head as she came toward me with a happy smile.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun" She blushed and it made me look away with pleasure. To know that I could make her react so strongly with my presence had me filled with warmth.

"What shall we do today?" I asked her.

"Let's just go for a walk" Hinata hesitantly grasped my hand and I could not help the smile that crossed my face.

"That sounds fine" I let her lead the way, it was her village after all. We walked around the noisy village peacefully. We just seemed to belong together. Even when we did not talk, we seemed to know what each other were thinking.

"About Naruto," She finally brought up the subject that I knew she was dying to talk about. "He does not seem…like he will be signing any time soon"

"I know," I sighed and looked into her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what we can do, I can postpone the wedding for as long as I want, but we would still be engaged, Naruto and I" She said regretfully and I felt pissed when their two names were said together.

"Come to Suna with me" I murmured and she looked back at me.

"But that would be the same as running away" She bit her lip.

"It isn't running, not if it's the only solution"

"I don't know Gaara-kun" She whispered and I realized it was a hard decision for her. If she did come with me, then she would be turning her back on everything she knew and loved.

"Think about it" I leaned in and before I could lose my nerve, kissed her softly on the cheek. Her gorgeous eyes snapped open in surprise and a deep blush spread across her face.

"You're really pretty" I whispered and she stammered out a thank you with a shy smile on her face. "Ready for some lunch?"

"Hai, that would be nice" She looked down at her shoes and I smiled softly. She was an angel. A beautiful pure angel.

_Hinata POV *********

"Gaara" I grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. "Ill request a mission in Suna,"

"Okay" His eyes stared deeply into mine and I blushed. His eyes were so intense.

"And if I don't get one, ill –ill visit you anyway" I said. How could I be away from him for so long?

"You would be welcome Hinata," He smiled a small smiled before walking away. He was returning to Suna today right after his meeting. His council had requested his presence.

"Good bye Gaara" I called and he waved back.

"Why was the Kazekage with you?" I turned to see Hanabi looking at me cooly.

"Why is that any of your concern?" I replied before stepping around her to get back to my room.

"Im sure father would like to know about you having affairs" She said following me.

"He already knows Hanabi," I looked at her sharply. "And he isn't an _affair" _

"Then why would he be walking you back home?"

" He's someone I love," I whispered but she heard me.

"An affair basically" She narrowed her eyes.

"No"

"Wow, the Kazekage, I wouldn't have expected that from you though, I expected more like that annoying mutt"

"Kiba-kun is a very good person and you have no right to look down on him!" I snapped. "Mind your own business,"

"Your business is my business Hinata" She smirked. "I will be taking your title soon so I decided to observe you to know.. how not to act"

"I see" I pressed my lips tightly together and she smirked, knowing she had at last offended me.

"What does the blonde idiot have to say about you and the Kazekage?"

"Did Otou-sama not tell you yet?" I closed my eyes hoping she would go away.

"No, he said it would be better if I heard from you"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"I'll find out from Otou-san you know," she smirked and I sank down into my bed.

"I don't care, almost everyone already knows about it" I sighed and shut my eyes tightly.

"I can't believe you would be so stupid to mess up this thing with Uzamaki, Otou-san isn't going to let you off easy you know"

"Who do you think Otou-sama would prefer, Hanabi, Naruto or the Kazekage?"

"So it wasn't just an affair? He actually likes you? What the heck does he see in you? Your pathetic!"

"Leave Hanabi"

"Hai _Onee-san" _

A/N just a little filler chapter, maybe once this is completed ill rewrite this, I really don't like the way it is or the way it is going, I wish I planned it some more. I wrote Naruto like that because I realized that most people are very sensitive about realtionships. Like my friend David and Andy used to be best friends but then Andy went out with a girl Dave liked and now five years of friendship just got thrown down the drain because of some girl that Andy isn't even dating anymore. It was really annoying to hear them rant about each other. A happy friendship turned into bitter enemies because of one girl and so no matter how noble and good hearted Naruto is, I really don't think he would just let Hinata go that easily. It just isn't human nature.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes I know this update took a long time, however I have a good excuse. I did not have internet access for a week! The stupid/awesome snowstorm totally crashed oout power lines and I had to wash my hair in the freezing water. Unlike my one of my friends I can NOT stand having greasy hair… so here it is!

"Gaara-kun" I smiled up at him and his kind green eyes met mine.

"Hinata" He nodded at me and bent down low to graze his soft lips against my blushing cheek. He was so handsome and sweet, I was in love with him. We had been spending many hours together as much as possible. Gaara-kun would be leaving soon.

"How have you been?" The Kazekage asked me. His arm rested protectively around my shoulders and I couldn't help but lean into him. He was so sturdy and warm. The smell of citrus flooded my nose and I blushed from our close proximity.

"I have been well, and you?" I asked quietly. I heard him sigh.

"Naruto will not give you up" I felt myself tremble and he pulled me into his chest tighter.

"Then what shall we do?" My voice shook and I bit my lips hard.

"We will just keep waiting" He replied.

"Are you alright with that?" I had to ask. Was I really worth all this trouble?

"Of course," He said automatically and gave me a rare smile. We walked around the park in comfortable silence.

"What is your favorite color?" Gaara asked me suddenly and I looked up at him curiously. "I have basically asked for your hand in marriage, yet I hardly know much about you."

"My favorite color is violet" I answered. "Whats yours?"

"Green," He replied. "Would you like to have lunch now?"

"Sure" I nodded. Gaara was really random sometimes but I was okay with that. Naruto was a man that was much too predictable, Gaara was a lot more interesting.

"Gaara-sama" Shikamaru appeared in a burst of smoke and bowed slightly before straightening and looking at me with mild interest. He was on my side, he had told me. I was glad of our friendship that had bloomed as we both helped with the raising of Kurenai's and Asuma's son.

"Yes?" Gaara asked uninterestedly.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office, She apologizes but she has a question that must be answered right away" The jonin drawled.

"Im sure it can wait" Gaara muttered but Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, Kankuro-san has done something to the treaty and we need you to help clear it up"

"Bothersome" The red head sighed and released his hold on me. I stepped away.

"I will wait for you at Ichiraku's" I smiled and he smiled back.

"This won't take long, Hinata" He said before disappearing in a whirl of sand.

"Cool guy" Shikamaru shrugged and I blushed.

"Yes, Yes he is" I agreed.

"Naruto's pissed" he said and I looked down at my feet.

"Hai, I know" I mumbled. I felt bad about it. But now Naruto was really starting to scare me.

"I told him to just give it up and leave you alone.." Shikamaru sighed. "But he said that giving up isn't his ninja way and that he would keep fighting…"

"Thank you for trying Shikamaru-kun, I am sorry for causing so much trouble"

"Nahh, Naruto is he one being so damn troublesome. Sometimes there are things that shouldn't be fought for" Shikamaru gave me a lazy grin and vanished in some smoke. So I walked happily to the ramen shop that Gaara had become addicted to.

I stepped inside the restaurant and sat down. The unhealthy but delicious aromas filled my nose and I inhaled deeply.

"Hey Hinata-san, What would you like today?" Ayame asked cheerfully. But then a certain blonnde head caught my eye and I struggled to keep calm.

"I would like beef flavored please" I ordered barely keeping my voice even. Three seats away from him, I could still feel his heated glare in the side of my head and fought down my blush.

"Here you go, Hina-! OH!" She cried as a man appeared. Tall and shark like he grinned, revealing pointy teeth. His eyes twinkled maliciously at me and I shuddered, eyes opened wide.

"Thanks girly" Kisame, an S-class missing nin raised his sword high and smashed the bar, causing panic and confusion. GET OUT! My brain was screaming but I couldn't move. Dazed, I glanced at where a sharp pain at attacked my skin and stare at the three needles in my arm in horror. When had those gotten there?

"HINATA-CHAN!" I heard Naruto's voice. The voice that I admired. Not the one that was filled with jealousy and hate. He sounded scared and angry. I felt my self go limp and fell to the littered ground. I willed my self to speak but no sound came out.

Wait, I was moving, how was I moving? I tried to keep down the nausea but the drugs and the bumpy pace made me vomit.

"Gross.." I heard the voice of the shark man and with dread, realized he was the one carrying me.

"Let. Me .Go" I choked out. His laugh just pierced the air.

"Nope, I cant do that, Kabuto wants your eyes and since I had nothing better to do, I offered to bring you to him" His voice turned to a husky whisper " For a fee ofcours"

"Please," I moaned as another round of throw up forced itself out of my mouth.

"You should really stop doing that" his voice was tinged with annoyance and I was filled with fear. What would he do to me?

What is with the nausea? It was killing me. The stupid drugs that were seeped into the senbon must have been pretty strong.

Gaara-kun.. Please come get me, I prayed quickly.

************^^*************:::::::::::*::::::::::**************^^***********

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Kiba was screaming and Shino was putting a kunai to his quivering Adam's apple.

"Yes, Naruto What do you mean?" My voice was ice and for the first time in a few weeks. He looked at me without any of the negative emotions he had showed me. Now his great blue eyes were only filled with fear, panic, and regret.

"She.." He gulped. "She's gone. She was taken by Kisame"

"You just let them go?" Shino's voice was deadly. Liquid poison and I found myself liking him. "You have the damn Kyuubi!"

"It was all smoky and dusty and they were gone too quickly for me to do anything" He blubbered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kiba shouted and that dog of his nipped naruto"s leg angrily.

"Calm down Kiba, " Tsunade ordered and I felt my annoyance growing.

"Let me go find her" I said. It sucked I needed her permission but Hinata was HER ninja, not mine.

"NO, You have your own responsibilities Gaara-sama" She said to me and I almost forced the permission out of her.

"ILL GO!" Naruto offered eagerly. "It was my fault she got captured. I should be the one to bring her back."

"You can't bring anyone back" Kiba scoffed and a flash of hurt ripped through Naruto's face. "I think you've done enough"

"Kiba and myself will go" Shino suggested calmly. "We know her best, I believe we will succeed. We are a tracking unit after all"

"Yes, You two will go on a search for her." Tsunade agreed. And I felt like punching the drunk.

"I will be going as well" I spat out. And she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I do not think that would be wise"

"If I die, I'd like Temari to take over" I said and she looked at me.

"You will risk your life for Hinata?" The Hokage asked and I felt myself nodding.

"I love her" I anounced simply and was met with silence.

"He shall come" Shino supported. "He will make a good addition"

"You sure, Shino?" She scutinized him for a second.

"Hai" He replied simply.

"Let me go too!" Naruto pleaded. Kiba glared at him. Shino glared at him. Tsunade also glared at him and even I too glared at him. He shrank back from our angry eyes.

"I have to do this Obaa-chan, I need to make it up to her" HE looked at his hnds. "I nee to tell her im sorry"

She considered this and her face softened. Favoritism. "Fine, Okay. But I do not want you causing any more grief for the poor girl. If, I mean when you rescue her. Ask her what she wants"

"Hai Obaa-chan" He answered softly. He looked at me and saw a glint in his eyes. A Glint I did not bother reading. He was nothing to me. Nothing, until we found Hinata safe and sound.

Good? Suckish? Boring? Gomen ne, Gomen nasai! One day I will redo this series into something more readable and worth your time okay? But for now please enjoy what I can offer….Review if you feel like it.


	10. Chapter 10

HAha I should be typing up my essay right now, but I just realized that I should be uploading this, so here ya all go. Thanks to the few that reviewed! It made me happy. Im sorry if kisame is OC but I don't really know his personality so I did it as best as I could, gomen ne.

A/N! _ special thanks to ValentineSin13, she was the one that helped me think if the kidnapping idea. My head was totally blank but she helped a lot. So if anyone else has a suggestion, let me know.! Thanks

There was a fishy smell in my nose and it made me shudder slightly. The ground of which I huddled upon was hard and uncomfortable. Kisame had my wrists and ankles bound for the night so that I could not run.

"I know your awake, Hyuga," His voice made me tremble and I forced open my eyes.

"My eyes are weak, it is not worth the trouble" I said, trying to keep my voice steady, though I was terrified.

"Well, I am kind of bored, so I just thought I'd do him a favor, so one day, he'll owe me." He flashed his sharp teeth at me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I'll be a burden" I persisted and he gave a little chuckle.

"Oh, I doubt that. I've been watching you for a few days now and you have some potential."

"What?" my ears must have heard wrong. _I _have potential? The unexpected praise from my kidnapper had me blushing in embarrassment and disbelief. He must be crazy. No one had ever said that I had potential.

"You heard me. And I know what I'm talking about Hyuga." He grinned again.

"Kisame," I jumped at the new voice.

"If I'm your new fucking partner, than you aren't fucking supposed to leave me in the damn middle of nowhere you stupid shit."

"I really hate you," The grey man glared hatefully. "Give me Itachi anyday"

"Love you too bitch" was the loud reply and Kisame shook his head.

I cringed away when he turned his violet eyes on me.

"OOH, what the hell do we have here?" He gave me a revolting smirk. "Damn, nice body you've got there"

"don't touch her" was all that Kisame said as he hauled her roughly to her feet. "She's a little present for Kabuto,"

"Im sure she'd rather have me, yeah?" he grinned at me and I fought down the nausea. "Kabuto's a dumb fuck, an ugly one too"

"Just shut your mouth Hidan" I recognized his name. he was the one who killed Asuma-san, leaving Kurenai-sensei and her child fatherless.

But I thought Shikamaru-kun had killed him..

"You-You're su-supposed to be dead!" I spluttered out in anger. "He ki-killed you!"

"That's where you're wrong, bitch. I'm standing right here. I'm fucking immortal. Remember that you cock sucker." He snapped at me.

"Go to hell!" I spat. He just sneered at me.

"The little bitch can cuss" He mocked and kicked me hard in the side. Wow, that hurt a lot. I landed hard, winded. Kisame sighed.

"She needs to be alive for Kabuto, you idiot"

"But that isn't fun" Hidan whined and gave me a wanting look that made me wish that I was anywhere but there.

"You can have the kazekage," Kisame suggested. "And the Kyuubi. There's a rescue mission for the little Hyuga there."

"What? NO!" I protested. Gaara-kun... if he was really immortal, than Gaara-kun couldn't win. He would get hurt. He could die. And he said kyuubi. That's Naruto-kun. Were they both coming for me?

"The freaky redhead? That would be a kick-ass fight…" he mused. "And the tailed brat. Well, he may be an okay fight too."

"You won't touch any of them, I won't let you" I said, mustering up my courage. If only my hands weren't bound… they can't hurt Gaara-kun. They can't! Naruto shouldn't be hurt either. The only thing those two have done was care for me. I cant let them be injured by my own carelessness.

"wont fucking let us?" Hidan scoffed and I winced as his harsh laughter filled the air. "You have no damn choice"

And then, I felt like he was right. Please don't come after me Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun.

_GAAHINAGAAHINAGAAHINA_

"Akamaru has her scent." Kiba called gleefully and I felt myself approving of the man that Hinata calls brother. He was actually proving useful.

"Lead the way Akamaru!" Naruto grinned and I had to smirk as the large white dog bit him hard on the leg before jumping neatly onto a branch.

"Hey! You stupid mutt!" Naruto scowled. Then I noticed him look down, it seemed like he had tears in his eyes.

"Lets go Naruto" I said and followed Shino and Kiba into the trees.

"Ye-Yeah" I heard him follow noisily. Hinata, were on our way. Just hold on for a bit longer.

"It seems like Kisame took her to the Land of Rice" Shino said to us. We nodded. There wasn't much to say. We were going to get Hinata back, no matter what. Even if we died trying. Hold on Hinata.

_KKKKK_ A/N ===Very short chap rite? I am sorry. But I really need to type up my essay. Honors English sucks. Ill try to update again soon. This was just a filler chapter. OH and if you have any suggestions or requests for the story, let me know, cuz ill definitely try to add it in if I think it's a good idea, which I t probably will be cuz my ideas suck. Later

Bahh, I didn't even make the thousand words.

k


End file.
